Talk:Earth (Continuum 1)/@comment-32712012-20180928065441
This page looks pretty cool so far! It has a lot of interesting elements to it that I'll be interested to watch develop. I have some suggestions about this page: #Realms can't exactly break off from other Realms; since each Realm's edges are made of this indestructible wall stuff, it wouldn't really be possible for bits of several Realms to break off and form another. That said, if these five "realms" are actually all part of one Realm, it would be possible for things within that one Realm to break apart, stick together, etc., just like in the real world. As such, you might want to consider either having your multiple Realms be part of one Realm or simply changing your origin story for these Realms. #You might want to rename the elements attaching this Realm to other franchises, namely Mobians and Keyblades. While there's nothing wrong per se with having anthropomorphic animals (although we'd have to figure out what they'd turn into in other Realms) or with having blades that double as keys, I generally like to keep things on this wiki as original as possible; as such, while it's fine to be inspired by something from another franchise that's not even particularly unique to them, you might want to change the names lest someone think this is a crossover series rather than your original thing. #You might want to call the Realm something other than Earth. While that's fine right now, given enough time, someone else will have a Realm that also shares strong parallels with the Earth that we live on (as this does), at which point there would be a struggle over who gets to be the one whose Realm is Earth. I'd like to forestall that by just having Realms have more unique names, if possible. #I'm not sure if this was clear, but the Dual-Vortex Realm's Sanctus is local to that Realm (as all gods in the Realm-Mesh Reality would be), so if you want to have the good god of your Realm have a different name, you absolutely can. That said, your Realm's god could be called Sanctus as well—it's just a Latin word—I'd just like for you to know what your options are, if possible. #You might want to consider the size of your Realm. While you can have a Realm the size of our Earth, that will be much bigger than a lot of the other Realms, so you might want to scale it down. (For reference, I'm still calculating Realm sizes, but I know that Rainbow Mist Lake is cylindrical with a less than or equal to 50-mile diameter, and that Amaranth City is cylindrical with an approximately 150-mile diameter, with my other three Realms likely being somewhere in that general size range. Also, our Earth is spherical and has an average diameter of 7918 miles, so about 53 times bigger than Amaranth City.) #I'm a bit surprised that you say that this Realm has no magical rules when it seems to have a set of detailed and clearly defined magical rules laid out in it. Am I missing something? If you've gotten all the way down here, good job, and thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of my suggestions, and if you have any questions, I'll be happy to at least try to answer them! Thanks for contributing here! I really am excited that you're interested in using and contributing to my world.